


Can't Stop Loving You

by NeonMidnightMod



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMidnightMod/pseuds/NeonMidnightMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17; m/m.</p><p>Marty is returning, but more has changed than Shawn is ready to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Maintainer note: The author of this story is Tasha, fic originally archived with permission at Neon Midnight (geocities.com/dedicatedtotherockers)

When Vince told Shawn that Marty would be coming back to the WWE, he didn’t care that it was only for one night. He was ecstatic. Trying not to jump for joy in the middle of the office was very hard to do. He couldn’t keep from smiling, that was impossible. But he did stay in his chair which said enough.

Upon leaving the office, he ran to his hotel room and jumped for joy like he’d never jumped before. He was so happy. He was dancing around, laughing, and just thinking about how happy they would be when they saw each other again. Shawn looked in the mirror to see how he looked.

_ Relax. He’s not coming until tomorrow so just sit down and stop checking yourself out.  
_   
Still he had to take one last look to make sure that he didn’t look old or stressed out. He looked fine, much to his relief. Though Shawn was happy that Marty was coming back, he was nervous as well. What if he found someone else? What if he didn’t feel that way about him anymore? How much had changed and how much had stayed the same? What if they were two totally different people now? He decided that it would be hard enough to sleep knowing that he was coming back so thinking about all of that would only make things harder. With good thoughts in his head, he went to sleep.

Early the next morning, he got up and went into the shower. He was making sure that he did everything with extra care so that he could look good for the big day. He kept hearing Vince in his head: “Remember Shawn, it’s only for one night. After that, we’ll just have to see.”

_ Don’t get your hopes up too high. You never know how much he has changed over the years.  
_   
Still, regardless of the warnings, he sprayed on his cologne and looked for something to wear. He rummaged through the drawers, finally settling on a white t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black leather chaps, his cowboy boots, and his cowboy hat. Marty always loved when he dressed up like that. He’d open the door and say—

“Hey cowboy,” came the voice from behind him.

Shawn pivoted as fast as he could and saw Marty standing there with his bag. Shawn was in shock. His mind told his body to run to him, but his body was frozen in place.

“Are you okay?” Marty said as he put down his bag and started walking toward him.

“Yes!” Shawn said enthusiastically as he ran to him and embraced him. There was a smile on his face three miles wide.  
Shawn and Marty stood there hugging for a good couple of minutes, but to Shawn it felt like a blink. He wanted to stay there hugging him, but at the same time he had so much to say to him. Reluctantly, he let him go and they both sat down.

“Marty, it’s been so long! I missed you so much, what have you been up to? You look great!”

“Thank you. You look great too.”

Shawn was so ecstatic to see his old friend, he just wanted to talk about everything.

“Damn I missed you!” Shawn said, giving him another hug.

“I know, I know. I missed you, too.”

Shawn looked into Marty’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Marty turned his head and quickly started to talk.

“So, what have you been up to? I see you’ve made a big name for yourself.”

“Yeah… you could say that,” Shawn said. He was starting to get nervous at the way that he turned his head like that. He figured that Marty probably wanted to catch up a little bit before they did anything. He could accept that.

So they sat there for a while just catching up on their lost years. They had so much to talk about. It was a good thing that he had come early because Shawn was having a good time reminiscing about the good old days. Finally, Shawn got to the question that he’d been wanting to ask, but was afraid to hear the answer to.

“So,” he said, trying to think of a good way to word it, “Have you found anyone?”

Marty looked at the floor and shifted a little in his seat. Shawn’s stomach was cramping up. He kept a smile on his face, but inside he was begging him to say no.

“Well, I was going to ask you the same question.”

“Well, I asked you first,” Shawn said. He was still smiling, but his words came through gritted teeth.

Shawn could tell that he was obviously avoiding the question. As many times as he’d told himself that if Marty found someone else he’d be happy for him, he felt so ambivalent.

“I… yes, I have found someone else.”

Shawn felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Tears stung at his eyes but he held them back.

“Oh,” was all he could make out.

“Shawn, I’m so sorry. I know that what we had was really great and all, but I just had to move on.”

Shawn nodded his head. He wasn’t crying. In fact, he still looked rather happy regardless of what he felt on the inside.

“Please say something.”

“I guess I really don’t know what to say. I’m happy for you,” Shawn lied, not sure whether he was trying to convince Marty or himself.

“You don’t look very happy.”

“Well, I guess I’m just kind of shocked.”

“Shawn, did you really expect me to dwell on you?” Marty said.

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I dwelled on you.”

“Is that my fault?”

“I didn’t say that it—“

“Is that my fault?!” Marty said louder, standing up.

“No it’s not your fault!”

Shawn could feel his blood boil. There were so many emotions running through him that he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cry, but at the same time he wanted to scream. He wanted to throw Marty out and never see him again, but at the same time, he wished Marty would hold him and say that he was lying even if he wasn’t.

“I can’t say I didn’t expect it, but I can’t say that it doesn’t hurt anyway.”

“I know Shawn and I’m sorry. It hurts me to say that because I can only imagine how it makes you feel, but I had to tell you the truth. I’m not the person I used to be.

“Yeah, I guess you’re not,” Shawn said quietly, not able to look Marty in the eyes. He wanted to tell him that he was still very much in love with him, but he knew that would make things harder for the both of them. The only thing he could do was put his head in his hands. He could no longer hold back his tears and if Marty was only staying for one night, he didn’t want to be seen crying.

“Shawn, please don’t cry. You know I hate seeing you cry.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just kinda hard at first, you know?”

Marty nodded his head and put his arms around Shawn. At that moment, Shawn really wanted to kiss Marty, but it wasn’t right. Marty was living a new life now and Shawn had to accept that. Shawn hugged Marty back and tried his best to pull himself back together.

Marty took off Shawn’s cowboy hat and placed it on the bed next to him. Then, he let Shawn’s hair loose and ran his fingers through his golden locks.

“Remember how this always used to put you to sleep?”

“Yeah. This used to be my favorite thing after a hard night’s work,” Shawn said, replaying many nights in his head with a smile on his face. Shawn leaned his head against Marty’s chest and let him play with his hair.

“Here. It’ll be easier for you to relax if you take off these chaps and lay down.”

He took Marty’s advice. He even decided to kick off the boots. He really needed to relax until the show later that night.  
Marty toed off his sneakers and lay next to Shawn. Again, Marty played with his hair as Shawn laid his head against his chest.

“You know, it’s really hard for me to just lay here like this knowing that you don’t feel for me what I feel for you,” Shawn said into Marty’s chest.

“I never said that I didn’t feel the same. See, that’s why this is so hard. I figured that since I’d moved on, seeing you would be easy but it’s been so hard. It really hurts because a big part of me still loves you.”

Shawn looked up into Marty’s blue eyes. As much as everything else had changed, Marty’s eyes had stayed the same. It was comforting.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?”

“Yes Shawn,” Marty said with a smile. Shawn knew that he must have said that a million times, but there wasn’t once where he didn’t mean it.

Before, Shawn couldn’t bring himself to look at Marty. Now, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Laying there and looking into his eyes felt so right. It was like they’d never been apart at all.

Marty continued stroking Shawn’s silky hair and Shawn closed his eyes, trying to forget it all. Shawn could feel Marty leaning in, his hot breath on his ear.

“I still love you Shawn,” Marty whispered into Shawn’s ear, making him shiver.

“I love you too, but you’re going to kill me if you keep up with this.

“Do you want me to stop?” Marty said as he ran his hand down to the back of Shawn’s neck making him hiss. Damn Marty. He knew that Shawn was always so sensitive there.

“You know the answer to that question. I really want you, but it isn’t right. You’re with someone else.”

“Shh. Just relax for me.”

Shawn let his body relax as Marty started to stroke his back. He even let Marty take his shirt off.

“You look better than I thought you did,” Marty said. He looked Shawn over and licked his lips, giving Shawn oh so familiar sensations all over his body.

Shawn decided to accept what was happening. Even if Marty had been single, the result would have been the same because he was only staying for one night. He might as well make the most of it.

Marty grabbed the back of Shawn’s head and kissed him. At first, they were just gently kissing each other, but soon enough, Marty’s tongue was probing every corner of Shawn’s mouth. The same went for Shawn. He’d been missing Marty so much and the feeling of kissing him again was heaven on earth.

Marty took his own shirt off and got on top of Shawn, getting between his legs as well. They were still kissing, but now a lot more touching was going on as well. Shawn moaned as Marty began to run himself against him. He missed that feeling more than he knew. He was more than eager to have Marty one more time.

Marty rose to his knees and began to undo his pants. Shawn did the same and in a matter of seconds, both men were completely naked. The both of them had to stop for a second or two to admire the other. After that, they were wildly kissing again, both with equal passion.

Shawn couldn’t believe how good it felt to be with Marty again. He couldn’t be more thankful or happy. The feeling of Marty kissing his chest and flicking his nipples with his tongue made him sigh Marty’s name.

Marty started to move his mouth down to Shawn’s stomach. Shawn wanted Marty to take him into his mouth at once, but if he knew Marty at all, he knew that he was going to make him wait for it.

He wasn’t wrong. Marty moved down to his thighs, kissing them and biting them softly; not enough to hurt, just enough to make him want more. Shawn started to breathe faster as Marty started to lick his inner thigh. Damn he wanted Marty badly.

Shawn tried to raise his hips but Marty held him down to the bed.

“Marty, please. I need you now.”

Just as he said that, he got his wish. He gasped for air as he hit the back of Marty’s throat. Some things still hadn’t changed.

Shawn wanted desperately to hold back, but it had been so long and he’d missed Marty so much that it was near impossible. He could feel Marty swallow every last drop of him before he made his way back up to Shawn’s neck.

As Marty kissed Shawn’s neck, Shawn was trying to catch his breath. Just the mere fact that he was doing this with Marty was amazing. He loved Marty so much and missed him more than he’d missed anyone or anything in his life. He was practically dying to have Marty inside of him again.

“Marty,” Shawn started.

“I know Shawn. I know.”

Marty reached for his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. Shawn was surprised.

“Why was that in your bag? Were you planning this or something?”

“I had a feeling it would happen regardless of whether or not I told you the truth. You always say that you gotta be ready for anything.”

Marty lubed up one finger and slid it into Shawn. At first, Shawn hissed, not used to the feeling the way that he used to be. But after a few seconds, his body became accustomed to the feeling and he immediately wanted more.

  
“Shawn, relax. Take it slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, but I just need you right now.”

Marty inserted a second finger into Shawn and he moaned loudly. Shawn couldn’t fathom how Marty was keeping so much control at a time like that, but he figured that Marty probably had more luck in that department that he had.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Shawn kept saying, but Marty could tell that he wasn’t. He was just saying that out of urgency and the last thing Marty wanted to do was hurt Shawn.

Finally, when he really was ready, Marty threw his legs over his shoulders and slid into him. Shawn was already hard again, but the pure ecstasy of having Marty inside him was going to make him cum again. However, he held back that time.

They started to work up a pace; not too fast, but hard. That was the way that Shawn liked it. Marty knew that and did it perfectly every time. Shawn was in heaven.

The look on Marty’s face when he was in that much pleasure was making Shawn feel even better than he felt before. He wanted more and more of him. That’s just what he got. Marty was going harder and harder, hitting Shawn’s prostate harder and harder. Shawn was all but screaming Marty’s name as he continued doing that over and over again.

“I want you to scream for me,” Marty said breathlessly.

Shawn did just that. The sound of Shawn screaming his name carried Marty over the edge and he came inside Shawn’s body. The feeling of Marty’s release made Shawn cum as well, his body trembling at the force.

Marty collapsed on top of Shawn. Both men were panting. They kissed again; Shawn could still taste himself there. It turned him on just to know that Marty had sucked him off just minutes earlier.

“I love you Marty,” Shawn said, looking him in the eyes.

“I love you too Shawn. I love you so much and I want to stay with you. I don’t care about anyone else. I don’t feel the same about her as I do about you. I love you.”

Shawn wanted Marty more than anyone in the world. He needed him to breathe, to live. But at the same time, he knew that some woman was out there waiting for him to come home; waiting to make love to him the way that Shawn had just done.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Shawn said, afraid to hear the answer. Everything was still so fresh. He was there naked and sweating with Marty and to hear him say that he wasn’t sure might just kill him.

“Yes, I’m sure that this is what I want. This is what I need.”

“Then I want this to be right. I don’t want you to live a double life. It wouldn’t be fair to any of us, including you.”

“I know, Shawn. I wouldn’t so that.”

So, the time for the show arrived and both men were set for action. Marty looked a little down; Shawn knew why.

“So, you called her?”

“Yeah. It was a little hard to say, but I have to accept who I am.”

“And who are you?” Shawn questioned.

“I’m your man,” Marty said with a smile on his face.

“So, you’re sure that this is what you want, right?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m on top of the world!” Marty said enthusiastically, giving Shawn a big kiss. Shawn wanted to keep kissing, but he could hear a crew member knocking on the door.

“Rockers are set to go on after the break.”

“Are you ready?” Shawn asked excitedly.

“A wise man once said, ‘You have to be ready for anything.’”

Shawn smiled and gave Marty another quick kiss as he moved toward the ramp. He was ready. As long as Marty was there, he was ready.

End


End file.
